Dobby sempre tem razão!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Dobby sabe, meu senhor! Harry Potter tem que entrar no lago e procurar o Wheezy dele. Fic feita para o Weasley fest do PSF! Hon.


**Título:** Dobby sempre tem razão!  
**Autor:** Nanda Malfoy  
**Beta:** Cy Malfoy  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Personagens:** Ron/Harry  
**Disclaimer:** É tudo da JK... Menos as idéias pervas!  
**Sinopse:** _Dobby sabe, meu senhor! Harry Potter tem que entrar no lago e procurar o Wheezy dele ._  
**Notas:** Essa fic é um presente para minha Mamis querida, Cy Malfoy!  
E se você quer saber o por que da obsessão do Draco pela bunda do Cormac.... Leia a fic da Cy. Que em breve estará no profile dela. Link no meu profile.

**Notas²:** Cuidado! Muito açúcar!

* * *

**Dobby sempre tem razão!**

oOo

_"Dobby sabe, meu senhor! Harry Potter tem que entrar no lago e procurar o Wheezy dele..."_

Harry se revirava na cama, nenhuma posição parecia boa o suficiente. Pelo menos não o suficiente para fazer o sono vir.

_"A coisa que mais fará falta a Harry Potter, meu senhor!"_

Harry jogou o cobertor longe e sentou-se na cama.

- Mas que droga! – Reclamou.

- Harry? Tudo bem?

Harry deu com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo. Os olhos miúdos de sono de Ron o espiavam por detrás do cortinado de sua cama.

- Ai! Quer dizer, sim, tudo bem, Ron, está tudo bem. Só estou sem sono.

O ruivo bocejou e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas não fechou a cortina.

- Quer alguma coisa? Água? Chá? Bater um papo?

Harry forçou uma risada, mas imaginou que Ron já tivesse voltado a dormir, a julgar por sua respiração pesada. Com um suspiro, saiu de sua cama e desceu para a Sala Comunal, deserta àquela hora. Sentou-se em sua poltrona usual em frente à lareira, que já estava com o fogo quase apagando.

Não sabia dizer por que tudo parecia tão confuso agora. Por que as palavras de Dobby, de dois anos atrás, teimavam em tirar seu sono só então.

No fundo, sabia que sentia algo mais que pura amizade por Ron, algo mais do que o que se normalmente sente por um irmão.

Devia ter se dado conta em seu quarto ano, quando teve que resgatá-lo na segunda tarefa, mas não, acho que era novo demais para aquele sentimento.

E agora? Será que agora já estava pronto? Tinha ele certeza do que sentia?

É claro que ele sabia o que sentia pelo seu melhor amigo. A cada toque um pouco mais demorado, a cada olhar trocado, a cada riso que o ruivo lhe dava, seu coração se perdia em uma batida. As tão famosas borboletas no estômago se agitavam, dançavam dentro dele.

Mas o que ele podia fazer a respeito? Ron provavelmente sentiria repulsa em saber o que ele sentia, se afastaria dele. Não! Isso ele não podia suportar. Não conseguiria perder seu amigo. O que ele teria que fazer era tentar esquecer. Isso, ele guardaria esse sentimento tão fundo, o esconderia tão bem, que quem sabe ele realmente o perdesse?

Harry sentiu alguém tocando seu braço. Ouvia uma voz longe o chamando... Harry... Harry...

- Harry, levanta desse sofá, você está todo torto. O que está fazendo a essa hora fora da cama?

- Mione? – o moreno se espreguiçou e ajeitou os óculos. – De onde você está vindo? Que horas são?

- Tarde, Harry – O garoto não deixou de notar o sorriso nos lábios da amiga e seu excelente bom humor. A olhou desconfiado.

- Hoje não é seu dia de ronda... – Onde você estava Mione?

- Não seja bisbilhoteiro, Potter. Pode tratando de ir para cama, amanhã nos falamos, e... Talvez você descubra.

A morena deu um beijo na testa do amigo e seguiu para o dormitório feminino. Ele podia jurar que a ouviu cantarolar.

O fogo a essa altura já tinha sumido por completo. Tremendo de frio, ele subiu as escadas correndo, porém antes de se jogar embaixo de seu cobertor olhou na direção da cama de Ron, que ainda estava com as cortinas abertas. O ruivo estava todo encolhido e sua coberta jogada no chão.

Harry pegou o cobertor, cobriu o ruivo e fechou as cortinas, voltando rapidamente para sua própria cama.

Já estava pegando no sono quando ouviu bem longe a voz do ruivo.

- Boa noite, Harry!

oOo

Harry acordou no dia seguinte, sendo desperto por um raio de sol que atravessava a janela e ia de encontro a seu rosto. Espreguiçou-se e tateou a cabeceira de sua cama a procura de seus óculos. Ainda sonolento, levantou-se e automaticamente olhou na direção da cama do melhor amigo. Vazia. E arrumada.

- Oh, meu Deus, estou atrasado!

Harry pegou a toalha e correu na direção do banheiro, somente para dar de encontro com Ron.

- Opa! Caramba, Harry, pra que a pressa?

- Eu... - Harry perdeu momentaneamente a fala ao ver seu amigo sem camisa, observando atentamente uma gota que escorria por sua pela sardenta.

- Harry? - Ron balançou a mão na frente do rosto do moreno, como que querendo tirá-lo do transe.

- Hum... Eu... Er... Atrasado... Pra aula, sabe? – Eles estavam próximos demais para o bem da sanidade de Potter.

- Hoje é sábado, Harry. Você tem certeza que está bem? – O ruivo franziu o cenho e levantou a mão para tocar a testa de Harry, mas o moreno deu um pulo.

- Oh, sábado, claro, como pude me esquecer... O tal baile. Er... Bem... Banho. – E rapidamente entrou no banheiro, se trancando lá dentro. Assim, não pôde ver a cara de confusão de seu amigo.

Harry rapidamente entrou debaixo do chuveiro, abrindo bastante o registro para que a água ficasse bem fria.

_Meus Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Quantas vezes eu já vi o Ron sem camisa? Eu tenho que me controlar mais ou meu melhor amigo vai pensar que estou louco! Se bem que eu devo mesmo estar louco! Malditos hormônios adolescentes!_

Harry ficou um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro, seus dedos já estavam enrugados quando ouviu a voz de Ron.

- Morreu aí, companheiro? Meu estômago está gritando aqui!

- Já estou saindo, Ron! – gritou de volta e, com um suspiro, fechou o registro.

Já vestido, desceu para a Sala Comunal a fim de encontrar com Ron e juntos irem tomar café.

Qual não foi a surpresa, quando ambos passaram pela porta do grande Salão e viram uma cena um tanto quanto inusitada.

Hermione Granger, sua amiga, estava sentada à mesa da Grifinória ao lado de ninguém menos que Blaise Zabini. _Blaise Zabini_, um sonserino, sentado na mesa da Grifinória, passando levemente a mão pelo rosto da morena, que no momento não poderia estar com um sorriso maior. Harry teve que piscar algumas vezes para saber que aquilo era uma visão verdadeira e não uma peça que sua mente estava lhe pregando. Automaticamente olhou para Ron, já imaginando o quanto suas orelhas deviam estar vermelhas.

Surpreendeu-se, quando o ruivo o olhou e sorriu.

- Até que eles formam um belo casal, mesmo ele sendo um sonserino e coisa e tal. Que fome, cara, eu poderia comer um hipogrifo. Anda, Harry!

O moreno o olhou incrédulo, esperava no mínimo que o amigo ficasse mais vermelho que um tomate e saísse correndo dali. Sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu para a mesa, sentando ao lado de um Ron que já mordia com vontade um grande sanduíche.

Harry estava pasmo com a situação. Não que achasse algo de outro mundo Hermione namorar um sonserino. Não, o problema não era esse. O problema era a reação de Ron. O ruivo simplesmente não deu a mínima para isso. Hermione apresentou Zabini formalmente como seu namorado e Ron apenas disse, 'E aí, cara!'

_E aí, cara?_

Harry sempre soube da paixonite de seus dois amigos. Ou sempre achou que soubesse. Imaginava que mais dia menos dias eles se acertariam e começariam a namorar. Já tinha preparado seu coração para isso, para ver sua melhor amiga namorando o cara que gostava, que por sinal também era seu melhor amigo.

O cara que gostava... Sim, ele podia admitir, gostava de Ron. E muito. Mesmo agora, quando ele colocava mais comida do que sua boca poderia suportar.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Convidá-lo para o baile? Claro que não! Por mais que estivesse feliz – sim, ele estava muito feliz - de saber que nenhum dos dois amigos tinha planos de trocar salivas, não era como se Ron fosse ficar afim de um cara. _Dele!_ Era bem capaz do garoto já ter até mesmo convidado alguém para aquele maldito baile.

- Harry? Você não vai comer? – Ron tocou a mão do moreno, chamando sua atenção. – Você está muito estranho cara.

Mas que merda! Ele não podia parecer normal? Tinha que ficar se sobressaltando com cada ação de Ron?

- Aposto que está nervoso com o baile. – Disse Ginny. – Já convidou alguém, Harry?

- Deixa de ser oferecida, Ginny. – O ruivo olhou feio para a irmã mais nova.

- Deixa de ser grosseiro, Ronald, eu não estou me oferecendo, já tenho companhia para o baile. E você? Vai precisar que o Harry lhe arrume um par novamente? – Ginny levantou-se visivelmente irritada e saiu.

- Eu não vou nesse baile idiota. E você? – Ron virou-se para encarar o amigo, esperando sua resposta.

- Ainda não sei... - disse, para em seguida enfiar uma colherada de mingau na boca. Mingau este que já estava frio de tanto que o jogava para lá e para cá no prato.

- Esperando a resposta de alguém? – Ron insistiu, não se preocupando em fingir que não estava curioso.

- Não convidei ninguém, quem eu quero convidar provavelmente não vai ao baile. – Harry quase se estapeou ao dizer isso. Viu que Hermione o olhava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Deu graças a Merlin por Ron não ter percebido o que havia por trás daquelas palavras.

- Por que não vão os dois?

Harry cuspiu todo o suco que tinha acabado de colocar para dentro, Ron engasgou com um pedaço de bolo e Hermione olhou divertida para o namorado, quem fizera a pergunta.

- O que você disse, Zabini? – Após receber uns tapinhas nas costas de Dean, Ron se recuperou o suficiente para cuspir a pergunta.

- Se você levar em conta que todas as meninas legais – sorriu para Hermione, que corou  
– já têm par... O melhor que vocês têm a fazer é irem juntos. Como amigos. Vocês não serão os únicos.

Harry abaixou a cabeça para seu prato, que sumiu magicamente, assim como toda a comida. Os alunos começaram a se levantar, Harry e Ron se entreolharam e levantaram também.

Eles tinham treino de quadribol. As meninas do time tentaram a todo custo mudar o dia, porém, Harry, capitão do time, não entendia pra que elas precisariam de um dia inteiro para se aprontar para um baile idiota.

oOo

Para variar, Harry estava distraído demais, perdido em seus pensamentos, e quase foi atingido por um balaço, se livrando da pancada por muito pouco.

Viu bem a cara de Ron quando Zabini sugeriu que os dois fossem juntos ao baile. Obviamente, Zabini nem imaginava que era isso mesmo o que Harry queria. Bem, não da forma que ele sugeriu, como amigos. Sentiu que Ron provavelmente ficara enojado com a sugestão.

Harry parou o treino, ainda na metade, colocou a culpa nas únicas duas meninas do time, dizendo que elas estavam com a cabeça nas maquiagens, poções alisantes e sei lá mais o que, por isso o treino estava tão bagunçado. Elas bufaram, mas nem pensaram em discordar - saíram correndo pro vestiário a fim de irem logo para o quarto e começarem a se arrumar para a noite.

Harry desceu da vassoura e foi se sentar no gramado. Todos os outros tinham ido para o vestiário, inclusive Ron, por isso se assustou quando o amigo sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E aí, cara, 'tá' pegando alguma coisa? Você realmente está estranho hoje.

- Não é nada, Ron. – Mentiu. - Só estou pensando nas mesmas coisas de sempre, profecias e essas coisas.

- Eu estava pensando, sobre o baile e tal... O que você achou da sugestão do Zabini? Quero dizer... Não faria mal, faria...? Quero dizer...

- Sério? Você quer ir comigo ao baile? – Harry virou-se para olhar o amigo. Ele estava corado?

- Bem, sim... Digo... Quer dizer, nós somos amigos... Amigos saem juntos... E...

- Claro, Ron, somos amigos... Sim, vamos juntos ao baile!

oOo

- Ohhh, muito melhor! – Ron se olhava no espelho, muito feliz com o que via. Estava usando suas vestes a rigor. Não aquele trapo velho que usou no quarto ano, essa eram as vestes que seus irmãos George e Fred tinham lhe dado.

- Você está muito bonito, Ron... Quer dizer, as vestes ficaram muito bem no seu corpo... Digo, comparada com as vestes do baile de inverno... Não que você não estivesse bonito no quarto ano, er... Vamos? – Harry realmente tinha vontade de se estapear. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, arrumado para o baile, esperando que Ron terminasse para juntos descerem para o Salão Principal, onde aconteceria o baile de aniversário de Hogwarts.

- Sim, vamos – Ron falou, vermelho, mas aparentemente contente.

Os dois seguiram até o Salão Principal em um silêncio constrangedor, e isso nunca tinha acontecido entre eles. Harry estava preocupado com que rumo isso poderia tomar. Não podia viver assim, sempre pensando no que falar, com medo de dar alguma mancada. Mas também não podia falar o que pensava. O que queria. O que sentia. Sua amizade terminaria. Mas por outro lado, será que ele agüentaria ver seu melhor amigo com outra pessoa? Não seria melhor arriscar? E se por um milagre Ron gostasse dele da mesma forma? Poderia seguir com essa dúvida para sempre? _E se_ tivesse tentado... _E se_ tivesse confessado o que sentia...

Foi tirado de suas divagações quando ouviu Ron falando alguma coisa sobre ir sentar com Mione. Seguiu o ruivo e se acomodou na mesma mesa em que estavam Hermione, Zabini, Ginny e Dean.

- E não é que vocês vieram mesmo? - Zabini exclamou, para em seguida esfregar o braço pelo beliscão que ganhou de Hermione. Ron e Harry trocaram um rápido olhar, rubor cobrindo seus rostos. Sentaram-se lado a lado, ambos cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Ohhh, eu adoro essa música, vem Dean, vamos dançar – Ginny praticamente arrastou seu par para a pista de dança.

Depois de um longo momento de desconforto, Ron resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Então, Zabini, o que seus amigos sonserinos estão achando de você namorar uma grifinória?

- Nah - Blaise fez um gesto vago com as mãos, – fui alvo de algumas piadinhas, mas logo esqueceram. E não é como se eu fosse dar confiança para o que dizem. De qualquer forma, surgiu um assunto... Um tanto quanto mais interessante, nas masmorras. – Neste momento, Draco Malfoy passou segurando duas bebidas pela mesa em que estavam, seu olhar se demorando um pouco sobre cada integrante da mesa, sobretudo em Zabini, que lhe lançou um sorriso e recebeu um leve levantar de sobrancelhas como resposta. Os quatro o seguiram com os olhos quando o viram entregar uma das canecas a Cormac McLaggen.

- Não! Não me diga... Blaise, então você não estava brincando? – Hermione olhava boquiaberta na direção de Malfoy. Harry tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas quando trocou um olhar de total desentendimento com Ron.

- Sim, eu disse. Você que não quis acreditar. Não é uma surpresa, na verdade, todos na Sonserina já sabiam da preferência sexual de Draco. Só foi uma surpresa ele escolher um grifinório. Nada pessoal, claro, é só que, bem, é o Draco.

- O quê? Draco Malfoy é gay? – Harry praticamente gritou, olhando de Blaise para Draco, constantemente.

- Fale baixo, Harry! Ainda bem que a música está alta. – Hermione olhou severa para Harry. Ron ainda estava olhando para "o casal" Draco e Cormac com a boca aberta.

- Eu sinceramente não sei qual é a surpresa de vocês, estava tão na cara. – Disse Blaise. – Vamos dançar, Mione?

- Claro. Er... Vocês dois, tudo bem?

- Sim, claro. – Respondeu Harry. Ron apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

Após a saída do casal o silêncio reinou. Só se ouvia o bater das canecas de cerveja amanteigada. Harry e Ron, ambos olhavam para frente, onde a maioria dos estudantes dançavam. O moreno já estava incomodado com tal situação, achou melhor puxar um assunto. Quadribol! Não, isso não foi esperto. Não trocaram mais que uma dúzia de palavras e já tinham esgotado todo o assunto... Tempo! É, estava quente, mas Ron não achava que fosse chover... Silêncio.

- Você... Já desconfiava? – Ron parecia estar se livrando de uma sensação ruim ao fazer a pergunta. Ficou olhando para Harry, aguardando a resposta.

- Do quê? Do Malfoy? Não, quer dizer, não necessariamente... Se bem que ele sempre foi meio fresco e tal...

- Mas, nem todos os gays são... frescos... Ou são?

Harry olhou para Ron, seus olhos se encontraram por um momento até Harry desviar.

- Hum... Não, acho que não.

- Então, Harry, a pessoa que você quis chamar para o baile... Realmente não veio?

- Hã? – Harry virou-se para o ruivo.

- É, você disse que a pessoa que você queria convidar talvez não viesse. A menina realmente não veio?

- Não, Ron, a menina não veio. Não veio porque não existe nenhuma menina. – Harry soltou de uma vez, encarando o amigo em seguida, que se engasgou com sua cerveja.

- O quê? Como assim não existe? Mas você disse... Você estava mentindo?

- Não. Eu apenas não lhe disse que eu queria convidar uma menina.

- Não estou entendendo, Harry. – O ruivo o encarava de volta muito vermelho.

- Não está mesmo, Ron? Ou não que entender?

O ruivo já ia abrir a boca para responder quando sua irmã voltou para a mesa com Dean.

- Adoro bailes! Hogwarts podia fazer isso mais vezes. Ai, que sede. – A ruiva desabou na cadeira.

- Eu vou buscar umas bebidas. Vocês também querem? – Perguntou Dean.

- Não. – Harry e Ron responderam juntos, ainda se encarando.

- O que houve com vocês? – Ginny olhava de um para outro, desconfiada. – Não me digam que estão brigando?

- Ginny, você realmente está cansada? – o ruivo perguntou mesmo sem olhá-la. – Tem certeza de que não quer dançar mais uma música?

- Ohhh, papo de meninos, saquei, tô saindo. – Ginny levantou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Dean voltava com as bebidas. O moreno ficou sem entender quando a namorada pegou sua cerveja e virou de um gole só, para em seguida puxá-lo de volta para a pista.

- Harry? – Ron chamou quando ficaram sozinhos novamente.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Era agora ou nunca. Tinha que se aproveitar que a tão famosa coragem grifinória estava ao seu lado.

- Ron, eu quero que você seja muito sincero. Me diga... O que você achou de saber que Malfoy é gay?

- Malfoy? O que a doninha tem a ver com essa conversa? – Ron o olhou desconfiado, quase irritado.

- Nada, quer dizer, nada necessariamente, o que eu quero dizer é... O que você acha de garotos... Hum... Garotos que gostam de outros garotos?

Ron abaixou a própria cabeça para logo em seguida levantá-la e encontrar um par de incríveis olhos verdes o encarando.

- Bem, eu nunca tive nada contra – Harry baixou os olhos. – Mas... Eu posso te dizer agora... Que, er... Harry, você está tentando me dizer que gosta de garotos?

Harry não o olhou, mas balançou a cabeça em afirmativo.

- Certo. – Ron virou-se para a frente e passou a olhar, ou pelo menos fingir olhar as pessoas dançando.

- Certo?

- Certo.

- Só 'certo'? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, finalmente encarando o perfil sardento do ruivo. – Eu acabei de te dizer que sou gay e você só diz... Certo? – Ron o olhou novamente.

- Não faz diferença... Digo, você gostar de garotos ou garotas, isso não muda o que eu sinto por você.

- Hum... – Harry não sabia o que pensar dessa resposta de Ron. O que ele quis dizer com isso? Que continuaria sendo seu amigo independente de sua opção sexual? Ou... Será que Ron sentia o mesmo?

- E... Esse garoto que você queria convidar... Você está apaixonado por ele?

- Sim, estou. Muito.

- Oh, sim... – Ron murmurou, voltando a olhar a pista de dança.

Decepção? Seria isso mesmo que Harry viu passar nos olhos do amigo? Bem, essa realmente era a hora de arriscar.

- Ron, você acha que devo convidá-lo para dançar?

- Claro, Harry – respondeu ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Mas... E se ele não sentir o mesmo por mim? E se ele achar uma afronta?

Ron finalmente virou-se para ele.

- Se você gosta dele, arrisque. É melhor do que ficar achando que se tivesse tentado poderia ter dado certo.

Harry sorriu.

- Isso era tudo o que queria ouvir. – Levantou-se e parou em frente a Ron. – Quer dançar comigo, Ron?

- O quê? Eu... Você... Era de mim que você estava falando todo esse tempo?

Harry ficou um tanto quanto sem graça, mas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Você é mesmo um idiota! – Ron deu tapa na mão do amigo. – Precisou dessa enrolação toda pra dizer que está apaixonado por mim?

- Ron... Eu... Desculpa...

- Você é mesmo um pamonha quando se trata de chegar em alguém, quanto tempo a gente perdeu?

- Hã? – Harry realmente estava confuso. Por que Ron estava sorrindo?

- Ainda não sacou, né? – Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Eu também estou afim de você, seu idiota.

Ron segurou a mão de Harry e os dois sorriram.

- Mas também não é como se você tivesse demonstrado alguma coisa, não? – Ron soltou uma gargalhada. - Vem. – Harry chamou.

Os dois foram para o meio da pista de dança, mãos entrelaçadas. Ron apertava a sua forte, demonstrando a segurança que Harry precisava sentir. Pararam e viraram-se um para o outro. Ron sorria fazendo as pernas de Harry titubear. Sem dúvidas eles eram o centro das atenções. Vários casais que ali estavam, pararam meio que formando uma roda para observá-los.

Ron colocou sua mão na cintura do moreno, fazendo seus corpos se colarem. Harry passou seus braços pelo pescoço do ruivo, se aproximando ainda mais. A música rapidamente mudou para uma mais lenta, fazendo com que os olhos de Harry voltassem para quem estava no comando do som. Neville lhe sorriu.

- Estão todos nos olhando. – Harry disse baixo, próximo ao ouvido de Ron, fazendo o ruivo se arrepiar.

- Quem se importa? – Weasley sorriu.

Os dois dançaram sem dar nenhuma importância aos olhares que sabiam que estavam dirigidos para eles. O espaço entre eles era somente o suficiente para que se olhassem. Verde no azul.

- Agora eu sei porque o Harry nunca se deu bem com as garotas – Ginny falou sorrindo para Dean e Hermione, que estava ao seu lado, junto com Blaise.

- Eu realmente não estava falando no sentido literal quando falei para os dois virem juntos. – Blaise comentou, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

- Até que enfim! Estava tão na cara que os dois se gostavam. – Disse Hermione, emocionada, recebendo olhares questionadores dos outros três. – O quê? Eu passei toda a minha adolescência com eles, não tinha como não notar.

- Ohh, Hermione, por Merlin, vamos voltar a dançar ou vou acabar ficando cego. O Draco não é tão romântico quanto seus amigos ali. Olha só onde a mão dele está!

Blaise apontou para Draco e Cormac, que passaram a dançar juntos, provavelmente movidos pela coragem grifinória. Uma dança um tanto quanto sensual, já que a mão de Draco estava na bunda de Cormac e este praticamente devorava a boca do loiro.

Passado o espanto inicial, todos voltaram a dançar, não se importando mais com os pares gays na pista.

oOo

Harry passou a mover sua mão com carinho na nuca de Ron, levando o ruivo a fechar os olhos. Eles se movimentavam pelo salão no ritmo lento da música. Em um momento estavam tão próximos que conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Suas bocas quase se tocando. Harry fechou os olhos quando Ron aproximou ainda mais sua boca da dele. Seus lábios se encontraram de modo suave e no momento seguinte, não sabiam dizer quem dera o primeiro passo. Eles estavam se beijando. Se beijando apaixonadamente.

O que aconteceria quando a música acabasse? Eles não ligavam. Não agora.

**FIM**

**oOo**

**_N/A: Sim, eu escrevi uma Hon… Não, eu não estou maluca... A culpa é da Cy... E do Weasley fest... Que não aceitou o Albus como Weasley, pra eu fazer pinhãozinho ¬¬ Mas tudo bem, pelo menos eu vou ganhar uma ASS em troca :)_**

**_Mas ficou fofa, né não?_**

**_Sejam legais e review! Bjus *_*_ **


End file.
